microsoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Simon Peyton Jones
Simon Peyton Jones (born in South Africa on January 18, 1958 http://article.gmane.org/gmane.comp.lang.haskell.general/15935) is a British computer scientist who researches the implementation and applications of functional programming languages, particularly lazy functional languages. He is an honorary Professor of Computer Science at the University of Glasgow and supervises PhD Students at the University of Cambridge. Peyton Jones graduated from Trinity College, Cambridge in 1980, and worked in industry for two years before serving as a lecturer at University College London and (from 1990-1998) as a professor at the University of Glasgow, where he subsequently served as Head of the Department of Computer Science. Since 1998 he has worked as a researcher at Microsoft Research in Cambridge, England. He is married to Dorothy, a priest in the Church of England, and they have three children. He is a major contributor to the design of the Haskell programming language, and a principal designer of the Glasgow Haskell Compiler (GHC). He is also co-creator of the C-- programming language, designed for intermediate program representation between the language-specific front-end of a compiler and a general-purpose back-end code generator and optimiser. C-- is used in GHC . He was also a major contributor to the 1999 book Cybernauts Awake which explored the ethical and spiritual implications of the Internet. In 2004 he was inducted as a Fellow of the Association for Computing Machinery. Bibliography * [http://research.microsoft.com/en-us/um/people/simonpj/papers/slpj-book-1987/index.htm The Implementation of Functional Programming Languages]. Prentice-Hall, 1987. ISBN 0-13-453333-X * [http://research.microsoft.com/en-us/um/people/simonpj/papers/pj-lester-book/ Implementing Functional Languages], with David Lester. Prentice-Hall, 1992. ISBN 0-13-721952-0 * Cybernauts Awake!, with Derek Burke, Nicholas Beale, David Pullinger, Harold Thimbleby, Christine Crosbie, Theresa Leal and others. Church House Publishing, 1999. ISBN 0-7151-6586-0 * "Beautiful Concurrency", in Beautiful Code, edited by Andy Oram, Greg Wilson, O'Reilly, 2007. ISBN 0-596-51004-7 Hey There. I found your blog using msn. This is a really well wriettn article. I’ll be sure to bookmark it and return to read more of your useful info. Thanks for the post. I will certainly return.I am not sure where you're getting your information, but good topic. I needs to spend some time learning more or understanding more. Thanks for wonderful info I was looking for this information for my mission.Its like you read my mind! You appear to know a lot about this, like you wrote the book in it or something. I think that you can do with some pics to drive the message home a bit, but instead of that, this is magnificent blog. An excellent read. I will definitely be back.Heya i’m for the first time here. I came across this board and I find It really useful & it helped me out much. I hope to give something back and aid others like you aided me.Excellent blog here! Also your site loads up very fast! What web host are you using? Can I get your affiliate link to your host? I wish my site loaded up as quickly as yours lol Hey There. I found your blog using msn. This is a really well wriettn article. I’ll be sure to bookmark it and return to read more of your useful info. Thanks for the post. I will certainly return.I am not sure where you're getting your information, but good topic. I needs to spend some time learning more or understanding more. Thanks for wonderful info I was looking for this information for my mission.Its like you read my mind! You appear to know a lot about this, like you wrote the book in it or something. I think that you can do with some pics to drive the message home a bit, but instead of that, this is magnificent blog. An excellent read. I will definitely be back.Heya i’m for the first time here. I came across this board and I find It really useful & it helped me out much. I hope to give something back and aid others like you aided me.Excellent blog here! Also your site loads up very fast! What web host are you using? Can I get your affiliate link to your host? I wish my site loaded up as quickly as yours lol External links * Simon Peyton Jones' home page * Biographical article * "A Taste of Haskell I"; "A Taste of Haskell II" This is a two-part video of a talk in which Peyton Jones explains Haskell to (non-functional) programmers, given at the OSCON 2007 conference. See also the slides projected during the presentation. Links to other expository videos of Peyton Jones can be found on the Haskell wiki video page. * SE-Radio Podcast with Simon Peyton Jones * Computerworld Interview with Simon Peyton Jones de:Simon Peyton Jones fr:Simon Peyton Jones nl:Simon Peyton Jones simple:Simon Peyton Jones Category:Microsoft employees